Miles Davis
джазовый трубач и бэнд-лидер, оказавший значительнейшее влияние на развитие музыки XX века. Дейвис стоял у истоков множества стилей и направлений в джазе, таких как модальный джаз (modal jazz), прохладный джаз (cool jazz) и фьюжн (fusion). Около 50 лет работы Дейвиса определили звучание джаза для трёх поколений слушателей. Записи Дейвиса позволяют проследить развитие современного джаза от бибопа конца сороковых до современных экспериментальных направлений. В отличие от многих других джазменов, Дейвис никогда не был ограничен каким-то одним джазовым стилем. Отмечая широту интересов и многогранность его таланта, Дюк Эллингтон сравнивал Дейвиса с Пикассо. Биография Начал играть на трубе в 13 лет. Намеревался стать академическим исполнителем, однако довольно быстро добился признания как джазмен, выступая с ансамблями Сонни Стита и Кларка Терри. В 1945, учась в Джульярдской музыкальной школе в Нью-Йорке, посещал джем-сейшнз на 52-й улице. В ноябре этого же года вошел в квинтет Чарли Паркера, записав "Now's The Time и Billie's Bounce". Не обладая виртуозной техникой, Майлс Дейвис постепенно вырабатывал собственное звучание — длинные ноты без вибрато, частое использование сурдины, короткие фразы и многозначительные паузы. По мнению критика Андре Одэра: «Дейвис придал музыке Паркера интимный характер». В конце 1945 года уехал в Сент-Луис, чтобы присоединиться к оркестру Бенни Картера, но работа в биг-бэнде ему не понравилась и поэтому он через несколько месяцев вернулся в Нью-Йорк и вновь играл с Паркером. В 1946 заменил Диззи Гиллеспи в оркестре Билли Экстайна, в то же время выступал с Сонни Ститом и Джином Аммонсом. В 1948 судьба опять свела его с Паркером, кроме того его партнерами стали Сонни Роллинз, Джон Льюис и Макс Роуч. В 1948 собрал нонет, который вошел в историю джаза как CAPITOL BAND — первый ансамбль так называемого «прохладного джаза». Состав нонета был для того времени достаточно оригинален — труба, тромбон, валторна, туба, альт- и баритон-саксофон, фортепиано, контрабас, ударные. Термин «кул» впервые появился на пластинке Дейвиса The Birth Of The Cool (1949), на которой были записаны композиции и аранжировки Джерри Маллигена, Джона Льюиса, Джила Эванса и Джона Каризи. К сожалению, карьера Дейвиса была неровной, в 1950-е гг. он увлекся наркотиками и после записей 1950-51 гг. с составом METRONOME ALL STARS не появлялся на сцене 4 года. Только в 1955 он собрал ансамбль, в который вошли Джон Колтрейн, Рэд Гарленд, Пол Чемберс, Фили Джо Джонс (иногда присоединялся Кэннонбол Эддерли). Во второй половине 1950-х гг. Дейвис становится признанным лидером современного джаза и начинает экспериментировать в области формы и гармонии, заменяя традиционные аккордовые последовательности остинатными басовыми формулами (альбомы Milestones, 1958, Kind Of Blue,1959). В то же время он записывает (на трубе и флюгельгорне) с оркестром Гила Эванса сюиты, которые можно отнести к «третьему течению» — Miles Ahead (1957), Porgy And Bess (1958), Sketches Of Spain (1959). В 1960-е гг. Дейвис собрал новый квинтет, в который пригласил молодых виртуозов — Уэйна Шортера, Херби Хэнкока, Рона Картера, Тони Уильямса, триумфально гастролировал в Европе и выпустил альбомы, которые считаются вершиной развития акустического джаза — Davis In Europe (1963), Seven Steps To Heaven (1963), My Funny Valentine (1965), E.S.P.(1965), Miles Smiles (1967) и другие. Новый виток популярности возник в конце 1960-х гг., когда Дейвис обратил внимание на электроинструменты, на энергетику рок-музыки, отказался от использования тем, напоминающих джазовые стандарты, разработал новый тип аранжировки (продолжительные композиции цементировались короткими риффами) и пригласил в свою группу молодых исполнителей — Джо Завинула, Джона МакЛафлина, Чика Кориа, Дэйва Холленда, Ленни Уайта, Билли Кобэма, Стива Гроссмана, Аирто Морейру. С ними он записал ряд джаз-роковых альбомов — Filles De Kilimanjaro (1968), In A Silent Way (1969) и Bitches Brew (1970). В 1970-е гг. Дейвис утвердил на сцене новый тип джазового шоу, после чего стал частым гостем американских и европейских джаз- и рок-фестивалей. Однако здоровье Дейвиса ухудшалось. Смерть близких ему музыкантов, воспаление легких, автокатастрофа и повреждение коленного сустава, наркотики и неприятности с полицией — все это привело к сильной депрессии, и после 1975 он не появлялся на сцене 6 лет. О выздоровлении и возвращении возвестил альбом The Man With A Horn (1981). В оркестре вновь появились новые имена (он всегда умел открывать таланты) — Джон Скофилд, Кенни Гаррет, Майк Стерн, Эл Фостер, Маркус Миллер, Боб Берг и другие. Новый стиль, который можно охарактеризовать как фанк-рок-джаз, был представлен альбомом Tutu (1986). Майк Зверин назвал его «звуковой дорожкой десятилетия». Дейвис продолжал гастролировать вплоть до своей кончины в 1991. Самые популярные темы Дейвиса — Tutu, All Blues, Tune Up, Bitches brew, Seven Steps To Heaven, Solar, Milestones, So What. В 2002 году одна из работ Майлса Дейвиса, альбом In a Silent Way была включена в рейтинг The 25 Most Influential Ambient Albums Of All Time (25 главных эмбиент альбомов всех времён). С 1981 по 1988 год был женат на американской актрисе Сисели Тайсон. Среди его главных достижений: *создание оригинального стиля игры на трубе, который впервые проявился в записях, сделанных Дейвисом с Чарли Паркером в середине 1940-х годов и который оказал влияние на огромное количество трубачей, играющих в стиле бибоп и кул (прохладный джаз); *Майлс Дейвис стоял у истоков таких направлений в джазе, как фьюжн и джаз-рок; *запись основополагающих альбомов для т. н. прохладного джаза — «Birth of the Cool» (1949), модального джаза — «Kind of Blue» (1959), стиля джаз-фьюжн — «In a Silent Way» и «Bitches Brew» (оба записаны в 1969 году). Избранная дискография Чорт ногу сломит *Round About Midnight (1955 — 56) *Miles Ahead (1957) *Milestones (1958) *Porgy and Bess (1958) *Kind of Blue (1959) *Sketches of Spain (1959 — 60) *Someday My Prince Will Come (1961) *Miles Davis at Carnegie Hall (1961) *Seven Steps to Heaven (1963) *Miles Smiles (1966) *Sorcerer (1967) *Nefertiti (1967) *Miles in the Sky (1968) *Filles de Kilimanjaro (1968) *In a Silent Way (1969) *Bitches Brew (1969) *Big Fun (1969 — 72) *Live-Evil (1970) *Live at Fillmore East (1970) *Black Beauty (1970) *Get Up With It (1970) *On the Corner (1972) *Live at Philharmonic Hall (1972) *Agharta (1975) *Pangaea (1975) *Tutu (1986) *Doo Bop (1991) Ранние студийные записи, 1945—1956 *''Bopping the Blues'' (1946) *''Cool Boppin''' (1948) *''Birth of the Cool'' (1949 и 1950) *''Conception'' (1951) *''Blue Period'' (1951) *''Dig'' (1951) *''Miles Davis with Horns'' (1951 и 1953) *''Miles Davis Volume 1'' (Blue Note Records, 1952 и 1954) *''Miles Davis Volume 2'' (Blue Note Records, 1953) *''Blue Haze'' (1953 and 1954) *''Walkin''' (1954) *''Bags' Groove'' (1954) *''Miles Davis and the Modern Jazz Giants'' (1954, с одной записью 1956) *''Musings of Miles'' (1955) *''Blue Moods'' (1955) *''Quintet / Sextet'' (1955, Miles Davis и Milt Jackson) *''Miles: The New Miles Davis Quintet'' (1955) *''Relaxin' with the Miles Davis Quintet'' (1956) *''Steamin' with the Miles Davis Quintet'' (1956) *''Workin' with the Miles Davis Quintet'' (1956) *''Cookin' with the Miles Davis Quintet'' (1956) Студийные записи в Columbia, 1955—1975 *''Round About Midnight'' (1955—1956) *''Miles Ahead'' (1957) *''Ascenseur pour l'Échafaud'' (Fontana, 1957 — саундтрек) *''Milestones'' (1958) *''Somethin' Else'' (Blue Note Records, 1958 — Cannonball Adderley quintet) *''Porgy and Bess'' (1958) *''Kind of Blue'' (1959) *''Sketches of Spain'' (1960) *''Someday My Prince Will Come'' (1961) *''Quiet Nights'' (1962—1963) *''Seven Steps to Heaven'' (1963) *''E.S.P.'' (1965) *''Miles Smiles'' (1966) *''Sorcerer'' (1967) *''Nefertiti'' (1967) *''Miles in the Sky'' (1968) *''Filles de Kilimanjaro'' (1968) *''In a Silent Way'' (1969) *''Bitches Brew'' (1969) *''A Tribute to Jack Johnson'' (1970) *''Live-Evil'' (1970) — студийный и концертный *''On the Corner'' (1972) *''Big Fun'' (1969—1972) *''Get Up with It'' (1970—1974) Студийные записи 1981-1991 годов *''The Man With The Horn'' (1980/1981) *''Star People'' (1982/1983) *''Decoy'' (1983) *''You’re Under Arrest'' (1984/1985) *''Aura'' (1985) *''Tutu'' (1986) *''Music from Siesta'' (1987 — саундтрек) *''Back on the Block'' (1989) *''Amandla'' (1989) *''Dingo'' (1991 — саундтрек) *''Doo-Bop'' (1992) Концертные записи *''Birdland 1951'' (1951) *''Miles & Coltrane'' (1955) *''Amsterdam Concert'' (1957) *''Live in Den Haag'' (1960) *''Olympia, 20th March 1960'' (1960) *''Manchester Concert'' (1960) *''Olympia, 11th October 1960'' (1960) *''In Person: At The Blackhawk, San Francisco'' (1961) *''At Carnegie Hall'' (1961) *''Miles & Monk at Newport (1963 — концерт 1958)'' *''In Europe'' (1963) *''My Funny Valentine'' (1964) *''Four & More'' (1964) *''Miles In Tokyo'' (1964) *''Miles In Berlin'' (1964) *''The Complete Live at the Plugged Nickel'' (1965) *''1969 Miles — Festiva De Juan Pins'' (1969) *''Live at the Fillmore East, March 7, 1970: It’s About That Time'' (1970) *''Black Beauty: Miles Davis at Fillmore West'' (1970) *''Miles Davis at Fillmore: Live at the Fillmore East'' (1970) *''Message to Love: The Isle of Wight Festival 1970 (1970)'' *''The Cellar Door Sessions'' (1970) *''Live-Evil'' (1970) *''In Concert: Live at Philharmonic Hall'' (1972) *''Jazz at the Plaza'' (1973) *''Dark Magus'' (1974) *''Agharta'' (1975) *''Pangaea'' (1975) *''Miles! Miles! Miles!'' (1981) *''We Want Miles'' (1982) *''The Complete Miles Davis at Montreux'' (1973—1991) *''Miles & Quincy Live At Montreux'' (1991) *''Live Around The World'' (1988—1991) *''Miles Davis & Thelonious Monk: Live at Newport 1958 & 1963'' (1994) Сборники *''Facets'' (1973) *''Water Babies'' (1977) *''Circle in the Round'' (1979) *''Directions'' (1980) *''The Columbia Years'' (1990) *''The Essential Miles Davis'' (2001) *''Cool & Collected'' (2006)